ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Putting A Plan Together
Gru's plan to steal the moon now has a new step- Steal the shrink ray from Vector, that was stolen from Gru. The gang tracked Gru down to Vector's Fortress and stayed out of sight. X-23: Well, that's the place. Clank: I'm detecting some electronic signals inside. One of them is the shrink ray. Ratchet: Anything else? Clank: Well, I'm picking up some strange interference inside. Kiva: Which is? Clank: I am unsure. Kiva: Well, that's not helping. X-23: Keep it down. Someone's coming. - Ratchet and the others stay out of sight when a familiar person, in disguise, tried to do some recon on his own. Reia: That dog is a fake. Ratchet: Oh.. Good eyes, pal. Kiva: Then that must be Gru. He's trying to get inside constantly. - Reia then heard Gru's pain as he failed his second attempt. Reia: I know this is a bad time, but..I kept thinking about Margo. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. I get a feeling that they are orphans. Ratchet: What? She didn't told us about that. Kiva: Well, I'm sure Reia is more knowledgeable than she looks. - Reia smiled at Kiva's comment. Genis: Should we talk to them? Reia: It would be wise. Come on. - A few miles away from Vector's fortress, the gang caught up with Margo and her sisters, who are selling cookies. Margo: Oh! Good to see you again, Kiva. Kiva: Hi, Margo. Margo: What are you guys doing in this part of town? Ratchet: Well, you know, hero business. Kiva: Yeah. Margo: Oh, like saving Riverton, right? Ratchet: (How..? How did she know?) Kiva: Riverton was attacked? Margo: It's all over the news. They said that a monster has attacked the city, but Ratchet's the one who destroyed it and saved everyone. Yet, he feels upset about the outcome. Kiva: Gosh... I.. He told me what happened in that city. Less than two months later, he regained his confidence as a leader. Ratchet: What are you girls doing here, anyway? Margo: Well, we are sell cookies around town. Kiva: Wow. Are you three Girl Scouts? Reia: It's...for their future. Ratchet: Tell you what. We'll buy some from you. Agnes: Really? Genis: Yeah. Anything to help you guys. Margo: Honestly, the three of us are really grateful for you. But, why helping us instead of 'saving the world' again? Kiva: Well, in my honest opinion, you three had a bright future ahead of you. Margo: I..guess so. Truth is, me with Edith and Agnes.. We're orphans. Genis: That's awful... Kiva: I'm so sorry... Margo: It's okay, Kiva. We appreciate your concern about us. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: What kind of cookies do you have for sell? Margo: Well, there's mints, macaroons... Kiva: The mints look nice. Ratchet: We'll take 2 of those for Kiva. Kiva: Totally. Margo: Okay, that'll be five dollars even. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva gets her wallet, but only had three dollars on her. Reia, kindly, handed her two more dollars to buy two boxes of mints. Margo: Thanks a bunch. Agnes: You looked very nice. Do you...want to be friends with us? Ratchet: Hmm... What do you think, Kiva? Kiva: Sure. - Feeling better a little, Agnes gave Kiva a hug. Reia: Where are you guys heading to? Margo: That home behind you. Kiva: Vector's house? Margo: Yeah. See ya. Reia: Bye. - Margo and her sisters headed for Vector's house to continue their tradition. Vector's defenses are up, but when he heard they are selling cookies, the defenses stood down and the front door opened for them. Reia: Wow.. Now we know what Vector likes. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: You're thinking what I thinking? Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Wait, what are you guys up to? Kiva: I know it's going to sound crazy, but hear us out, please? Ratchet: Alright. Kiva: Okay.. Last I saw a news report in Metro City, Megamind has become a hero after an experiment gone wrong? Alister: That's correct. Ratchet: Why you ask? Kiva: Well, maybe the same way can work with Gru? Ratchet: Gru, a hero? That's no way any experiment of his would backfire on him. Reia: I know it sounds impossible, but Kiva and I thought it a different way- Gru being a new father. Genis: Uhh... You got something to tell us? Kiva: Think about it. You have some experience with the 'villain to hero' situation before, so it's kinda like that. But, it's more personal. Ratchet: And you suggest we change Gru for the better? Kiva: Pretty much. Ratchet: Alright. I think it's time to meet Gru in person. Kiva: Okay. - A few minutes later, Gru had the different idea in mind- use the girls to get the shrink ray, so he can proceed with his plan. The gang stopped by Gru's house to visit him, but... Genis: Huh.. No one's home. X-23: The car isn't there either. Kiva: Gru might be using the girls to get the shrink ray. Ratchet: Doesn't he relize that they are looking for a new father? Raine: It's every orphan's dream to feel love again, when it comes to adoption. Either way, he has no idea what he is in for. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: So, what's the plan now? Kiva: Well, Gru might make one mistake to adopt Margo, Edith and Agnes. Genis: Huh? What mistake? Reia: His communication. Kiva: Oh. I was going to say 'his Spanish is way off', but that works too. Ratchet: We need to visit this orphanage and fix Gru's mistake before she founds out. Raine: I, for one, wish to visit there. Something about them feels hopeful. Kiva: Okay. - Raine went to the orphanage when Gru returns with the kids. Gru opened the front door and the kids are surprised to see Ratchet and the others waiting for them. All: Surprise! Margo: Ratchet? Kiva? What are you guys doing here? Kiva: Well, we came here on a mission. Edith: Are you really spies? Kiva: Actually, we are peace-keepers. Edith: Huh.. Agnes: Are you guys staying with us? Ratchet: For a while. - The gang then gets settled with Gru's new daughters until Raine returns. Category:Scenes